Modern cellular networks face the challenge that the demand for high-speed data and media transport is increasing dramatically. Network operators need to modify their networks to increase the overall capacity. One solution may be to place denser macro cells in homogeneous networks. However, this solution may be very costly and rapidly moving users might be required to perform handovers very frequently. Another solution may be heterogeneous networks. One macro cell may be used for coverage of a larger area and small (e.g., pico or femto) cells may be placed into the coverage area to increase the capacity at some “hot spots”. In both homogeneous and heterogeneous networks, the user equipment (UE) operates in dynamic scenarios with multiple interfering cells which may be scheduled on a short time basis. Interference detection and parameter estimation are crucial to proper functioning of critical UE functions such as, e.g., channel estimation, detection, and CQI (Channel quality Indicator) feedback.